Who to choose?
by harryXpotter o.O
Summary: Sophie is the victim of a love triangle by the two transfer students who are quite famous, William Potter and Tom Malfoy. They go against each other to win her over. Who will win? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting William Potter

"Wake up you're going to be late for the train, Sophie" said my mom.

I quickly got up and dressed up so I wouldn't miss the train. When I was quickly done I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a thirteen year old girl who was 5 foot 3 with bright blue eyes, long straight black hair which shone in the light, and was skinny but not to skinny looking back at me. My best friend from Hogwarts (who moved to another school Beauxbatons) always said I looked pretty but I always thought I looked normal. I grabbed my luggage and rushed downstairs. When I made it downstairs my mom handed me some galleons so I could buy snacks in the train that would replace for my breakfast. After she handed me the galleons my mom told me to quickly hold her hand. When I heard this I quickly knew what was coming and it made me queasy in the stomach but I grabbed her hand because we were running late and so we apparated. I felt like I was going through a thin tube that was too small for me but when we made it to our destination I felt grateful that it was over. We rushed toward the wall that was between 9 and 10 and casually went through making the muggles not see us. When I got on the train just in time I waved to my mom good bye and told her that I would miss her very much. When I finished with my good byes to my mom I found myself not in a compartment so I ventured off to find one that was empty since my best friend moved to another school I had no one to look for. When I had no luck on finding an empty compartment I found one where there was a sleeping boy who looked like my age but never seen him at Hogwarts before. He had dark, dark brown hair which was close to the color black and high cheek bones he was very cute. Even though I didn't want to wake him I had to ask if I could use his compartment so I tapped his shoulder and said,

"Excuse me, excuse me."

I continuously did this but he wouldn't wake up so I stopped because it was so tedious and just used his compartment without asking. It was so dull in the compartment because there was nothing to do so I just wore my school robes early so I could make time pass by but it did not work so I fell asleep. I woke up suddenly when I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked up and saw that it was the boy who was asleep. He looked so much better when he was awake because he had beautiful greenish bluish eyes.

I said "Hello my name is Sophie Kim. What is your name?"

He looked at me and smiled and said "William Potter but you can call me Will." I blushed when he smiled because he looked so much cuter when he smiled.

I said "What school are you from because I never seen you here before?"

He said "Oh I'm from Drumstrang."

"Really but I don't hear an accent or anything."

He laughed (which made me blush) and said "That is because I went to Hogwarts for the first year and then moved to Drumstrang at the second year and is back to Hogwarts again but this time I won't be going to Drumstrang again."

I said "Oh really! That must have been tough going back and forth."

"It was"

"So since you were here at the first year, what house are you in?"

"I think it was Gryffindor"

"Really that's awesome because I'm in Gryffindor too." All of a sudden I figured out the train stopped and I said to him,

"I think we should go because the train stopped." I almost added that he should wear his school robes but noticed that he already wore them so we grabbed our luggage and walked out of the train. When we walked in to Hogwarts we sat down on our tables and waited for the first years to be sorted. When the first years were sorted our headmaster (Professor Shandreck) made a speech,

"Welcome students to a new year of Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I would like to introduce two students who were here before and transferred but is here again!" I wondered who the other one was.

"I would like to present William Potter" people started whispering when they heard the last name of my friend,

"and Tom Malfoy."

People started to applaud and some started to whisper harder when they heard the second boy's last name. I asked Will,

"Why are they whispering?"

He said "It's because Tom Malfoy's father was a Death Eater and was the only who escaped safely from Lord Voldermort before he died and he was the arch enemy of Harry Potter."

I said "Whoa! I thought no one survived from Lord Voldermort before he died but I guess that his father did. Also it would be so weird if Harry Potter kid was here…" All of a sudden it hit me Will was Harry Potter's son!


	2. Chapter 2

Obvious!

How could I have not have known that! My head was spinning because of all the things that happen today so I build up my courage to ask him.

"Hey Will! By any chance are you Harry Potter's son." I said.

"I am. Why do you ask?" he asked

"Oh nothing I was just wondering that's all." I said putting a fake smile trying to hide my shock.

All of a sudden he started to laugh when he glance up on my face.

"What?" I quizzically said blushing.

"It's just that your smile looked so fake." he said

"Why?" I said taken aback.

"Not to offend you or anything…" he said quickly "…but it looked like you were straining to smile."

"I was not trying to strain a smile." I said but not blushing.

"Ok, suit yourself." he said.

"Ok, I will suit myself." I said. "But I have to ask you one question do you know Tom Malfoy?"

"Unfortunately yes we were classmates at Drumstrang we detested each other." he said glaring at the back of Malfoy's head.

Then Malfoy turned his as if he detected someone glaring at him, and glared back at him. When the feast was over we walked up the stairs when I bumped into a boy. I looked up and saw it was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." I said blushing because he was so cute with his icy eyes which gave me shivers in a good way.

"It's okay are you all right?" he said in a worry tone.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said but for a minute there we were staring into each others eyes until I noticed that Will wasn't there.

"I think I should go." I said not wanting to go.

"Ok, but tell me what's your name?" he said.

"Sophie Kim." I said.

"My name is Tom Malfoy." he said. "But I guess you already knew that."

"What do you mean?" I said stunned.

"Well it's because you hang out with Potter and he always makes me sound like the evil guy but I'm not evil it's just that my father was a Death Eater and he assumes that I'm evil." he blurted out.

"Oh." I said not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I blurted out all over you I just felt comfortable." he said. "But do you think I'm evil?"

"No you don't seem evil." I said with assurance.

"Good because you seem better then Potter because I thought he would rub his hate on you about me." he said.

"But I thought Will was nice." I said.

"Well he's only nice to girls he wants to date, but he's cold as stone in the inside." he said.

"What do you mean he's only nice to girls he wants to date?" I said surprised of what I was hearing.


End file.
